Candy Kisses
by BadPoetry
Summary: Pure M/M candy girl fluff. Could take place at anytime.


roswell

Disclaimer: I don't own Michael or Maria or Roswell ( I wish I did of course.) I just own the idea.

"Liz, I could use some assistance here!"Maria called impatiently.Maria was attempting to lug a tray with 4 cups of coffee and a few sodas on it over to a table.The tray was extremely unstable on one side, the side with the coffee on it.

"Argh!I wish she would just stop flirting with Max so much!"Maria complained to herself.She adjusted her alien antenna headband, lifted the tray onto her hand and began making her way over to the destined table.She was just about there when one of the coffee cups decided it just wasn't going to cooperate and slipped right off the tray.

"NO!"Maria yelped.But, a hand flew out of the booth to her left and caught the cup.Maria set the tray down on a nearby table and looked at the body belonging to the savoir hand.A small smile curved over her face.

"You didn't save the coffee,"she challenged.Michael stood up with the mug in his hand, and brushed off his argyle sweater.

"I'll take that as a thank-you, and yes I wouldlike a towel to clean up with...." he answered with a small smirk on his face.Liz, at this point, noticed how much work Maria was doing and took her attention off Max.

"Oh Maria!I'm sorry.I was a little... uh, busy.You can take your break now and I'll take care of the spill, k?"Liz finally offered.

"Okay, whatever,"Maria complied and she motioned for Michael to follow her.He got up and the two made their way to the back room.Maria pulled off her alien headband and threw it in her locker.

"Stupid thing..."she commented.She then picked up a clean towel and threw it to Michael.

"But you look so very cute in them..."he answered, trying to clean his coffee stained sweater off."Well," he began, "it's useless."Maria looked over at Michael just as he pulled his sweater over his head, exposing only a white wife beater.She took notice of his muscles and just stared.

"Am I really that hot?" Michael said in a low tone ad he approached Maria.

"Huh?What..no... I was just sapcing out, spaceboy."She said, licking her lips.. she had just applied new gloss.

"Oh is that so.. well.."Michael replied.They were so close, she could feel his breath against her cheek.God, he saw so hot, and he gave off this mysterious vibe that attracted her to him even more.She leaned her chin up and gently met his waiting lips.

"Ummm..." he began.Maria broke away and looked at him questionably."You taste like..."He kissed her again lightly.. sucking at her lips. "...cherries."She smiled and their lips met again, this time, the kiss was hotter.She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter and explore.He smiled against her lips and moved his move down to her chin.Her hands made their way up around his neck and played with his delightfully messy hair.He had his hands around her waist, and he was playing with her apron tie.She moaned softly and tilted her head to the left allowing him to kiss her neck.He laughed at her gesture and kissed her soft skin.She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation and suprisingly heard a loud CRUNCH.She pulled away from him and began giggling.He was slightly smiling and happily crunching on a piece of her candy necklace.

"Is it tasty?"She asked.

He nodded. "Just like you..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her backward onto the couch.They both fell on the cushon and he again be licking at her neck and sucking on the candy jewlery.Maria laughed once more.He brought his lips back to hers and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Michael..."Maria said gasping for air.

"Huh?" He said, trying to get to her mouth.

"Air... I have to breath..." She said.. slightly puching him away.

"Oh sorry.. I guess I forgot about that.."He said pulling her onto his chest.She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.He kissed he blonde head.

"Your neckpretty much looks like a rainbow."Michael commented.

"Oh yeah, well youhave red lip marks all over your face," she said wipping one off, and shuddering.

"Not much to this uniform.. sorta gets cold."

Michael held her closer and smiled, "That's the best part about it."She nudged him and smiled.He leaned behind the couch and grabbed his now dry sweater."Here." he said.

Maris took the sweater and began pulling it over her head."Are you sure you don't mind?"She asked with her head still buried in the clothing.Michael chuckled and the pulled the sweater down over her head.

"Woo. thanks," Maria sighed.

"MARIA!Your break is now officially over!"Liz yelled from the kitchen.Maria grunted and puched her face against Michael's chest."My mother's calling me." she moaned.

"Michael.." she paused. "I'll see you later?"He nodded and kissed her lightly before, lifting her up and carrying her out the door.Max, Isabel and Liz ans well as some other customers stared as Maria was seen being carried into the room by Michael Guerin.He gently put her down and nodded at Max and Isabel.He turned back to Maria and raised his eyebrow, before walking out the door with Max and Izzy on his heels.Liz walked over to a smiling Maria.

"Maria you have to.... who's sweater is that.. and.. your neck....?"Liz began.Maria just smiled and shrugged and practically floated into the kitchen waiting for 'later.'


End file.
